Quixa - A College AU
by bh9
Summary: Commander Lexa and Quinn Fabray are college roommates. After Quinn's two time thing with Santana, she starts to see things a little differently. Either a one shot series or multi-chap. First chapter is a teaser. (Rated M for future)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I have decided to write a series of drabbles/oneshots for Commander!Fabray, as I write Quinntana and read Clexa, and I keep accidentally picturing Quinn instead of Clarke… oops! Check out my Quinnclexa tag on tumblr [ **bh9uk** ]for some amusing headcanon ramblings from myself and [ **dreamsaremywords** ]

 _This is a birthday present for dreamsaremywords –it was going to just be one long oneshot, but I think lots of snapshots will be better._

 **PLEASE JOIN THE MOVEMENT:** Any variation of Quinnclexa –I will love you forever if you write something 3

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters etc

...

It had started with a drunken kiss. The month following her two-time thing with Santana, Quinn had found her mind, and often times her eyes, lingering on things they hadn't before. Lexa was her roommate, and they were more acquaintances than friends. When someone in their block threw a dorm party, they'd ended up spending most of the night together, and Quinn had started to question why they hadn't bothered getting to know each other before. She was smart, driven and had a natural confidence that drew Quinn deep into conversations she would normally find boring. Like soccer, for example. Quinn had never had the slightest bit of interest in the sport, but Lexa was captain of the team, and the way her body almost buzzed as she spoke of it, made Quinn feel excited too.

As the night drew on, they drank generously and found themselves among the bodies on the makeshift dancefloor, which as it turned out, was anywhere that didn't have furniture. Quinn's head was fuzzy, and she hadn't laughed so genuinely for a long time.

When a bunch of rowdy guys crowded around the keg beside them, Lexa was pushed into Quinn –not roughly, but enough to feel their bodies together. Lexa's hands had reached out for Quinn's waste, in what was sure to be an attempt to stabilise them, but Quinn had sucked in a sharp breath at the touch, her eyes moving to deep green, immediately. A warmth had built in her stomach, and her heart seemed to have sped. She was vaguely aware of someone shouting, but they were across the room, and her mind was focusing on Lexa alone.

Quinn didn't know where her sudden confidence appeared from, but she wasn't upset when her hand pushed through brown locks, and settled at the base of Lexa's neck. The distance between them closed swiftly, and Quinn was soon lost in the softness of Lexa's pouty lips. The kiss began gentle but purposeful, and before long, Lexa's tongue slid across Quinn's lower lip.

Lexa was pulled deeper as Quinn allowed her entrance, using the hand behind the girl's neck to show her enthusiasm, whilst Lexa's hands now fisted her summer dress. After what felt like an age, they finally separated, chests heaving for breath as their eyes remained locked.

"Commander! You're next on the beer pong!"

Quinn looked over to the guy enthusiastically calling out to her roommate, before looking back to the green eyes that hadn't moved from her face. She smiled at Lexa, her eyes still wide in lust and excitement. She let her hand slide from around the girl's neck and cup her chin ever so slightly. Quinn gave a soft peck before leaning back with an arched eyebrow and a playful smirk on her lips.

"It sounds like you're needed, Commander."

...

Thoughts? I'm writing more, whether you want it or not, but it would be cool to have some feedback haha!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I have settled on Quixa as the ship name (though I still love Commander!Fabray). Please let me know what you think! I'm loving this ship!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 _..._

 _Quinn gave a soft peck before leaning back with an arched eyebrow and a playful smirk on her lips._

 _"It sounds like you're needed, Commander."_

...

Quinn's heart raced as she left the girl among the dancing bodies, knowing she definitely needed some time to herself before they shared a room together. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but _fuck_ if that kiss wasn't amazing. She struggled to find any form of guilt or remorse, coming up short as she thought of the way Lexa's hands had clenched her dress so tightly.

She shook her head. That was not the line of thought she needed to be going down. Quinn made her way back to their dorm room, slowly going through her evening routine, before slipping into an old t shirt and pair of bed shorts. She crawled under the covers and let her head loll to the side. Lexa's bed was neatly made. It made her think of how put together the girl always seemed –or had seemed, until tonight.

When Quinn woke the next morning, she was glad she'd fallen asleep before Lexa had returned. That's what she told herself, at the small pull of disappointment in her gut, as she sleepily eyed the Lexa shaped mound in the bed opposite.

They didn't discuss what had happened, and their routine didn't change much, but Quinn's interest had been caught. She found herself starting easy conversation where silences used to hold them. She learnt that Lexa had a huge game coming up, and that her coach was running them ragged with extra practices.

Quinn's mouth pulled slightly as she tried to disguise her frown. She had noticed them. Lexa had been getting home later almost every week day, and Quinn would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed.

"They're gonna burn you out, you know?"

Quinn was slumped in the swivel chair at her desk. It was 8:30pm and Lexa had only just walked through the door. Quinn turned to face her. Brunette hair was pulled up into a ponytail, with strands poking up after hours of exercise. Her skin still glistened with sweat, her cheeks still lightly pink.

Lexa smirked, dropping the duffel bag from her shoulder to the floor next to her bed, as she cocked her head at Quinn.

"Is that right?"

Hazel eyes took in the form before her, scouring every inch of her roommate. She wasn't really aware she was doing it –at least until a small smile curled her lips when she noted how one sock was pulled up just below the knee, whilst the other was pushed down towards her ankle. She forced her eyes to meet green, but could only manage a hum of acknowledgment, and the slight nod of her head.

Quinn's eyes dropped to her friend's lips as a tongue sneaked out to wet them. Suddenly, her mind was full with images of Lexa shining with sweat, muscles aching from a scenario entirely different. Her chest heaved at the thought, and she forced her eyes back to meet Lexa's.

Lexa's smirk had shrunk somewhat, and her eyes held a curious look. She chuckled slightly, and it seemed to pull her out of whatever moment they were having. She pulled the hair tie down from the length of her hair and shook her head to let the curly locks fall around her face; fingers raked through it as she spoke.

"And what exactly would you have me do about it?"

She wasn't facing Quinn anymore. Instead, she leant over her bed, rummaging through the bag she'd pulled up onto it. Her words weren't harsh, they were curious, with a hint of suggestion.

Quinn hadn't been aware she was moving until she found herself stood directly behind her roommate. A surge of confidence boiled through her body as she let her hands slide around the girl's waist from behind. She felt Lexa's breath hitch under her fingers, and the thin soccer shirt allowed the warmth of her skin to burn through to Quinn's hands.

Lexa moved up from her previous position bent over the bag, and didn't object to the closeness of their bodies –her back now pressed firmly into Quinn's front. Brown hair had been pushed over one shoulder, so Lexa could see whatever she had been searching for, and Quinn moved instinctively to the bare neck in front of her.

Her hands, now on a toned stomach, pulled Lexa in closer as her tongue pushed up the column of her neck. Quinn could taste the salty remnants of sweat and the slight grit of dirt. Her voice was gravelly as she husked into the shorter girl's ear.

"I'd make sure you had a long, hot soak."

She licked the small spot behind Lexa's ear and nibbled a kiss, before unwrapping herself from her roommate. Adrenalin coursed through her as her heart raced against her chest. With a playful, sportsmanlike slap to Lexa's bum, she retreated to her desk and immediately turned her attention back to the computer screen. She spoke over her shoulder in a surprisingly level voice.

"I think you need a shower, Commander."

A private smirk played on her lips as she silently added _–a_ _cold one._


End file.
